


Happy Birthday, Andy

by Uriellyodd



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Ashley is a good boyfriend, Birthday Suprise, Disney, Fluff, M/M, No smut (never will be smut), Very fluffy, sleepy Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriellyodd/pseuds/Uriellyodd
Summary: Andy has always wanted to go to Disneyland, so Ashley suprises him by taking Andy there for his birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Andy

"Andy... Andy, wake up, babe.."  
Andy stirred from his sleep, pulling the blankets up and around his face. "Jus' a sec, ma, I'm up. Honestly..."  
Ashley sighed. Andy was adorable half asleep, but he really didn't want to be late, and waking up Andy was a near impossible task. He knew one thing would wake him up, though.  
He climbed into the bed, putting his face close to Andy's. "Andy..." he breathed into Andy's neck.  
Andy's eyebrows shot up, but he pretended to still be asleep. Ashley knew he was pretending, so he kept going. He peppered light, feathery kisses down his chin. "Get up, Andy," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead. When that didn't work, Ashley sighed. Fine. One thing left to do.  
"It's pretty warm in here, I'm just gonna take off my shirt..."  
Andy didn't move at first, but as soon as he heard the rustling of material he sat up, wanting to see if Ashley would really take off his shirt.  
Ashley smirked, hand on the bottom hem of his shirt. "I knew it, my little pervert. Now get up babe, I'm taking you somewhere for your birthday."  
"You tricked me!" complained Andy.  
"Sorry, but you're impossible to get out of bed. And we're going somewhere, so rise and shine, mothafucka!" laughed Ashley, throwing a clean shirt and pants at Andy.  
Andy giggled, and pulled his boyfriend of three years close. "Hard to believe we've been together so long, and that this is the third birthday you've celebrated with me..." He presses his mouth to Ashley's, their lips moving in easy harmony. He pushes Ashley down on the bed, still kissing him, and in one quick motion, he pulls the covers over himself so he can sleep a little longer.  
"Nice try, Andy," snickered Ashley. "But I've actually planned something, and we need to leave in a bit less than an hour. I've already got breakfast waiting downstairs." He gave Andy one last kiss on the mouth and left to go downstairs. Their house filled with the smell of pancakes shortly after.  
Andy smiled at how sweet Ashley was. Pulling on the shirt and jeans, he brushed his teeth and checked his hair. When all was in order, he bounded down the steps of their small house.  
Ashley was already dressed, and smiled sweetly at him when he saw Andy coming down the steps. He slid a plate of pancakes at Andy. "There's bacon, syrup and powdered sugar on the table. Eat quick, we've gotta go soon."  
"Where are we going?" asked Andy, taking a bite of bacon.  
Ashley smiled. "It's a suprise. But I know you'll like it."  
Andy ate faster. "I like suprises."  
Ashley kissed the top of his head. "I know, hon." 

 

Ashley drove while Andy sat in the passenger seat. "Tell me where we're going, Ashley," whined Andy.  
"Okay, I'll give you a hint," smiled Ashley. "You're always talking about going there."  
"Oh I know. Crazy. I'm going to go crazy if you DON'T FUCKING TELL ME!" fake-shouted Andy, in mock anger.  
"Hint two: mice."  
"Mice? How romantic, taking me to an old abandoned warehouse where you might possibly murder me," he joked .  
"Hint three, the last and final hint: it's huge. And you need to wear sunscreen."  
"Funny, warehouses tend to be dark," said Andy, with a snicker. "You also didn't tell me to pack anything."  
"I've got it all covered," smiled Ashley. "I've packed drinks and snacks in a cooler that's in the trunk, an extra change of clothes for both of us just in case, and sunscreen and money are in my backpack."  
Andy sighed. "I love you, Ash- I'd be so lost without you. I'm so glad I met you, and that we're together, and that you love me, and that we can spend time together-"  
Ashley smiled fondly. "I love you too, Andy. But let's keep this happy and reminiscize later. We're going to the Land Of Smiles, after all." Then his eyes went wide, and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shit. I said too much."  
"The Land Of Smiles?" echoed Andy, thinking. Then he whipped his head around to stare at Ash excitedly. "Ash, we're going to DISNEYLAND?"  
"Disneyworld," corrected Ashley.  
"ASHLEY PURDY! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments with constructive criticism/feedback. I love getting them ^_^


End file.
